Large Hs headcanon dump! (I take one-shot ideas!)
by Large H
Summary: My random assortment of head-canon works and other odds and ends that didn't make the finale cut of a story. Everything ends with Starco and the stories have an ending. Some stories are based off other fanfics I have written. Please leave oneshot ideas so long as they fit my general style. Stories include a ballroom dance, 10 year reunion, monster bash, and other random chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue… Thing, maybe, IDK. again**

**By Large H**

**Nothing important here really just random ideas and other concepts that I have explored throughout the creation of my fanfics.**

**I will probably put some of the cut ideas in here and other cut scenes. Chapter one of My knight, My general, My king will be put here eventually and other stuff that I want to write but can't be bothered to make a full length fanfic. **

**Most of the ideas used in this will be from other fanfics or my own mind so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Night to Remember

It was late at night when Star and Marco returned from a night of partying. Both Star and Marco were tired but Star was extremely sleepy due to her high consumption of alcohol. Marco had finally managed to get Star to leave after an agonizing hour and a half of pleading with her.

The King and Queen of Mewni where sitting in the throne room waiting for the two to return and then the sound of a dimensional rift could be heard in the room. Both Moon and River watch as Star and Marco step out or Marco caring Star stepping out.

"Hello Marco my dear boy how was you night?" River asked expecting to hear the same old same old as always. Marco hesitated but decided to answer the King. "Everything was great until Star decided to have too much corn-ale." River chuckled and patted Marco on the back. "That's my daughter for ya!"

The conversation was cut short as Moon had coughed to get both their attentions. "Marco can you remind Star that she is to attend a royal banquet tomorrow." "Yes my queen I will remind her as always." Marco replied.

"I will fill her in on details tomorrow, Good night Marco. "Good Night Queen Moon."

Marco carried Star to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed and then kissed her on the head. Marco then stood up and walked to the door but before he could exit Marco heard star whisper. "Can you stay with me tonight." She rolled over and looked at him with puppy dog eyes as always Marco couldn't resist her. "Okay I can stay with you." Marco walked over to Star and removed his hoodie and then got under the covers.

The next morning Marco woke up to find that Star was still asleep. Marco begrudgingly rolled out of bed and began to get dressed for the first part of the day.

Marco made his way down to the dining hall where he found Moon already having her usually early morning breakfast. "Good morning Marco how did you sleep?" "Fine, if you can deal with Star nearly suffocating you with her arms all night." Marco chuckled at his girlfriends strength. "Ooo… so you and Star spent the night together" "Yes my queen." Marco quickly added " she asked me with her puppy dog eyes, I can't say no to that." "It's alright Marco you will eventually be her suitor and even her king eventually, Your fine."

"Thank you Moon." Marco let out a sigh, thanking the lord above for Moon not being mad at him.

"So… where is Star? Marco." Moon asked while glancing at the clock on the wall. "Star is still in her room asleep and will probably be there for quite sometime do to her hangover from last night."

"Marco you do realize that Star has the banquet to go to tonight right?'" Moon questioned Marco with a worried glance at him. "Ooo… crap I forgot all about it, I will go tell her right now!" Marco rushed out of the beautifully decorated dining hall towards Stars room. While the room had not changed much in the past two years the room had been reorganized thanks to Marco and the bed had been made larger to accommodate both Star and Marco for reason of because Star likes her space as of course. (even though she still manages to lay right on top of Marco.)

Marco slowly walked over to Stars bed side and rubbed her arm to wake her up. Stars blue eyes slowly opened to see Marco staring back at her. "Good morning sleepy head it's time to get up." "Do I have to I have a killer headache right now!" Marco sighed and then respond. "Yes you do, you have to go to the royal banquet."

Star jumped up in surprise and realization that today was the royal banquet and began to get ready all the while yelling. "Why didn't you tell me that today was the royal banquet!" Star Moon told you last night before we went to bed that today was the royal banquet." Star yelled back "Whatever just help me get ready my knight." Marco chuckled and then replied, " I think that is a little above my pay grade, Mi Princesa." "Quit messing around and help me get ready Knight!" Marco ran over to Star and began to do her hair." After about and Hour Moon walked in to see a very worried Star and a Marco who looked like the life had been taken out of him.

"What happen Star?" Star avoid eye contact with her mother and then responded. "Ooo nothing I just put my knight in place." Moon looked over to Marco and then said "Well i guess you are having a hard day, aren't you?" Marco didn't respond. "Okay well Star are you ready for the royal banquet yet?" "Yes mom I am but why isn't Marco dress yet?" "Well Marco isn't coming with us to the banquet." Star looked at her mother and then to Marco who had a small frown on his face. "Mom what do mean Marco isn't coming to the banquet, he's my boyfriend." "Well Star Marco isn't royalty and doesn't have a ticket to the banquet so he isn't allow to come until he either proposes to you or he somehow becomes royalty." "Mom there has to be another way!"

"Well Marco could come as your royal adviser and your knight so I guess he could come but you must not fraternize with him. He is not your boyfriend in this situation and he is not royalty so please do not stay beside him the entire night. Okay?"

"Yes mom I understand but Marco are you okay with this." Marco was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Star speak to him. "Yes Star that is fine I'm your knight and as such my job is to protect you and advise you." Star sighed and then yelled at Marco "you better go get ready then!"

Marco left the room and made his way to his room. While the walk is only a couple of steps Marco already felt so distant from Star. Marco decided to go ahead and get dressed. He pulled out his usually knight uniform which was composed of his red hoodie and a leather jacket he wore during his adventure in the nether zone along, with a chest plate that was given to him by Star for becoming a knight. Marco also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of dress shoes. Marco also grabbed his scissors off the table and swung them in the air. The action caused the scissors to transform into a sword. (refer to MoringMarks concept art.) Marco sheathed the sword in a black leather sheath that was given to him by River during a hunting trip in the nether zone.

Marco decided to wait in his room until Star and Moon where finished. Marco waited for what felt like hours until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Marco are you ready?" The voice was Stars although it seemed more princess like than her usually voice. "Yes Star!" Marco walked out of the room and into the hall way to see that River and Moon where dress in the formal blue dress and suit they often wore to formal events and Star was in a beautiful red dress that was similar to the Blood Moon Ball dress she wore but was more tasteful and more elegant than before.

Marcos mouth dropped to the floor and couldn't believe how beautiful Star was but Marco quickly came back to the real world. " Are you all set for tonight Mi Princesa?" Star chuckled and nodded.

All four of them made their way down to the front of the castle and into a carriage, After riding for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 45mins the group reached the Ramsey kingdom.

While Marco had never heard of the Ramsey kingdom, The Ramsey's have always been a figure head of the kingdoms of Mewni and was centrally located for all kingdoms much like the Butterfly kingdom.

Star, Moon and River stepped out of the carriage and where greet by noblemen and royalty and Marco stepped out trailing behind and was grabbed by a royal guard. "No weapons allowed in the castle and who do you think your suppose to be anyways?" Marco didn't even have time to answer before Star turned around and shot the guard a look,

Moon looked back before informing the guard that "this is sir Marco, Star Butterfly's royal adviser and Knight." the knight let the boy go and Marco walked up to Star.

Moon and River were greeted by King and Queen Ramsey. "Hello your majesties." Moon and River greeted and King and Queen Ramsey did the same. River kissed the queen's hand and bowed before the king and King Ramsey did the same. Moon allowed the king to kiss her hand and bowed before the queen. Star curtsied for the king and queen. "My Star you have turned into quite a beautiful young women haven't you?" the queen asked "Thank you queen Ramsey the pleasure is mine." The king and queen then looked behind them to see Marco standing behind star. "And who might this knight be?" the Queen asked

Moon replied coldly "This is Sir Marco of earth, completer of Heakapoos challenges, savior of the never dimension, Stars guard, Knight and royal advisor. Marco has also earned a place on the Magical High commission thanks to his intelligence and work with Heackapoo." Marco bowed before the king and queen. "Your from earth right?" "Yes your majesty, I was Stars protect, during the time she was learning magic on earth." "Ooo… I didn't realize earth had knights." "They don't your Majesty, I trained in karate but earth overall has been lacking knights for over 400 hundred years but earth is void of magic so Star did not really need a protector but more of someone who could leader her through life." "Okay thank you Sir Marco you may leave Star to her duties as a princess and go wait outside." the queen had a slight note of disinterest in her voice.

Just as Marco began to leave the same guard grabbed him by the arm and looked him in the eyes "I thought I told you no weapons with in the castle." Marco was getting tired of the treatment he was receiving not only from the royals but from the guards as well. " You know what fine if you don't want me here than I will go." Marco was yelling at the top of his longs. He then pulled out his scissor blade and reformed them into his scissors. "Star if you need me I'll be with Heakapoo."

"Marco please don't go I need you here with me!" "Well you always said you need a friend not a hero so why am I hear, you don't need my protection and apparently they don't want me here either so why should I stick around?

"Because… Because I love you Marco and I need you here to support me!" Star was crying as she watched Marco cut open a hole and walk through.

Everyone was looking at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. "Did she say she loved him?" The queen and king asked moon and river. Moon yelled at Star "What did I tell you earlier about this being about royal matters and not letting your emotions get in the way." Star yelled back "Why should I care about royal matters. The person I love just walked away because he didn't want to deal with another stupid ball and he went who knows where."

"Star lisen Marco will be back I promise he is not about to walk out on you after all he has been through ." "How do you know that, If he doesn't come back there will be not telling what could happen to me!" King and Queen Ramsey cut in "Did you just call this banquet stupid and did you just say that you love that petty human boy. Seriously listen to yourself you are far better than any human could ever do. He should be thankful that you took him in as your knight."

"No you don't get it at all, that petty human boy has saved my life more than I can count, He has watched me die in front of him!" Star begin crying even more. "Marco has been with me through thick and thin, He has helped me so much in my life. That Man will be my King and he is far better than any royal could ever be because he loves me for who I am." Star pokes the king on his chest and says,"If anything happens to him while he is gone you better hope I don't lose it got it because (Scary voice) _**YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY**_!" the royals were now very scared of Star "Do you understand.' King and Queen Ramsey nodded. "Good now i'm going to try to enjoy what is left of my night."

Meanwhile

Marco stepped through to a small dimly lit bar room. He looked around and spotted Heackapoo sitting at the end of the bar. She looked up from her drink and yelled "Hey flesh wade what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just trying to get away from a royal banquet is all."

Heackapoo could sense the anger in his voice "Why's that I thought you enjoyed being with Star?"

"I do, but the royals and guards decided to give me a hard time so I ditched and came here to take a load off." Marco sat down on a bar stool next to Heackapoo.

"O, so you just left the princess their all alone. That's not like you, what's wrong this time."

"Moon said I can't be with Star for the night because I'm not royalty and that I'm not engaged to her." Marco looked up at the server and began to think about what to drink.

"So you went as her knight and they didn't take kindly of you sticking around with her and her parents as if you were there as something more than her Knight.

"Yea pretty much sums it up. Give me your top shelf whisky please." He pointed to a bottle of Butterfly whisky that look to be aged for over a hundred years.

"You can't possibly afford that it's worth over 10 million!" the bartender yelled. Marco pulled out a sake of gold and placed on the table. "You forget I spent 16 years in Heakapoos dimension. The bag was filled with the most expensive jewels and metals known to man. The bartender passed the drink to Marco,

Marco got up and cut a portal. Marco stepped though and chugged the 36oz bottle down in less than thirty seconds. Marco weighted in Hpoos dimension for about a day and then stepped back through the portal.

"Where did you go muscles?" Heackpoo asked already knowing the answer

"I went to your dimension and my god was that whisky good I had a hangover like no other." Marco chuckled and then the hole bar began to laugh as well.

"Marco I don't usually get all emotional but this once I will, you just drank a bottle of whiskey that usually kills someone and then you come back here like nothing happen. I can see it in your eyes you need to tell Star how you feel and you better do it fast because she is worried about you and needs you now more than ever."

"How do you know that Hpoo?" Marco asked questionably

"Ooo, shit Star in trouble Marco you need to go now, like I mean right now!"

Marco pulled out his scissors and cut a portal . He jumped thought to find all of the guest hiding under tables along with Mina in the middle of the room looking at Star.

"Hello mud sister long time no see, huh?"

"Why are you here Mina?" Star was in no shape to fight not after Marco left "I don't know maybe because you need to be put in your place you little delinquent!" Star yelled Narwhal blast and 5 large narwhals went flying at Mina.

Mina dodged and grabbed Star by the throat.

Marco yelled at Mina "This ends here Mina!" Marco summoned his sword and conjured his shield. Marco fired blast of red energy towards Mina and then stabbed her in her left arm. Mina dropped Star and slammed Marco into a nearby wall

Star transformed into her butterfly form and let out a roar "_**Ooo… I'm angry now, no one mess with MY Marco!"**_ Star hit Mina with a blast of yellow light disintegrating her nearly instantly. Star then flew over to Marco and picked him up and squeeze him in her arms. Marco looked up at Star and brought her into a kiss, they Kissed until they both ran out of breath. Marco began panting and whispered "I love you Mi princesa." "I love you two my knight."

King and Queen Ramsey ran up to the two and hugged them. "Thank for saving us, we are sorry for earlier and we are indebted to you. "I don't expect debt, I do everything out of the goodness of my heart, however, all I ask is that you play this for me and Star. "Okay we can do that.'

Marco and Star walk out to the middle of the floor and the music begins to play. It's the Blood Moon Ball music, Marco grabs Star and begins to twirl her around the dance floor. Star is mesmerized by Marcos dancing abilities and how they have improved since the original dance."where did you learn this Diaz?" "I don't know maybe some beautiful princess showed me a thing or two." he teased

The song ends and Marco and Star share another passionate kiss before pulling away from one and Queen Ramsey walk up to the couple "I want to make sure you both know that you have our full support in your marriage and that we will help you through the process if you will have us." "Yes of course, thank you for your help." Star hugs Marco and lays in his arms until the end of the night.

**First ever fanfic so enjoy. This is where it all started and its something I enjoyed writing.**

**Reviews are welcome as always.**

The end!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Marco!" A voice yelled that instantly woke a young teen who was sleeping after a long day of training. "Star is this really necessary?" Marco finally opened his eyes to see a young blonde girl laying next to him of his bed. "Course it is silly, You always get up late!" "Star what time is it." Marco could see that it was still dark outside his room and was skeptical about the need to get up?

"Ooo. you know about six in the morning."

"Star do you really need me right now I'm really tired from training with the knights yesterday." Marco sighed and rolled out of bed. "Marco you are my knight, your on call 24/7." Star blushed when she realized Marco wasn't wearing an undershirt. Marco had grown up quite a bit in the past year. He had added 5 inches to his height and his abs were starting to comeback after all the training.

"Star you in their, Mewni to Star, HELLO Star?" star snapped out of her haze and looked Marco in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" "You spaced out like always." she gave him a confused look "What do you mean like always." Marco took a deep breath and then began to speak. "Star whenever I'm around you doing work or with my shirt off you get all googly eyed at me." "Yeah, so what? Your abs are starting to return and you look good so a bestie can stare at her friend if she wants."

"Whatever you say Star I'll see you later. I've got to go to the barracks and help the knights with training.' Marco sighed and put on his Knight uniform.

Unlike most mewmen attire, Marco wore his usual red hoodie that had been redesigned to incorporate armor and padding for combat. The Hoodie also had a Star design over the right breast piece and the Mewni insignia on the left along with gauntlets that helped him control his movements. Marco also sported a pair of black jeans that had amor incorporated it them. He now wore large black boots that were also agile enough for him to keep his standard fighting style.

Marco then walked behind Star and grabbed his dimensional scissors off the nightstand and swung the scissors in the air, the scissors transformed into his broadsword. (refer to morning marks designs.) Marco then pulled his sheath out from under his bed and buckled it to his jeans,

"Whoa… I didn't realize how much of a knight you look like now." Marco blushed at the comments and replies, "Well I am a knight so it is best to look the part. I will see you later Star."

Marco Left the room and headed to the train grounds

"I love him so much." Star whispered to herself.

At the training grounds Marco met up with Higgs and the other knights. "What took you so long?" Higgs asked in an angered tone. "Nothing just had to get ready and inform someone." Marco responded in a unamused tone.

"Oh really you're not off with your girlfriend were you?" "She is not my Girlfriend Higgs, will you please stop that!"

"Only if you can prove that your a real knight Marco."

"Fine, whatever I'll fight you right after we get through today's training."

"Sure you will lo…" Higgs was cut off by flames shooting off from the grounded. She jumped back in surprise."

A young demon stepped out of the wall of fire and walked over to Marco. "Who is that?" Higgs asked confused and worried.

Marco and Tom didn't even notice her question they where to busy talking. "How have you been bro?" "Good bro, what about you." "Good, long time no see." Higgs finally decided to yell "Hay idiot who is demon boy!"

The two turned around and look Higgs right in the face with anger on their faces. Marco sighed and then began to speak. "This is Thomas Lucitor, heir to the throne of the Under World and, a good friend of mine and Stars."

Tom began to speak now "Marco you don't have to introduce me like that, I'm not here on royal duties I'm here to hangout with you and help train these knights."

"Your right tom, I guess we should start. Okay so first off I want all of you to try and take me and tom on."

As soon as Higgs and the rest of the knights heard Marco say that. They all charge Marco and Tom but Marco and Tom deflected every swing and pushed back with even greater force. Tom used his fire abilities to keep the knights at bay. While Marco continued to get up close and personal with his karate. However there were too many of them and Higgs landed a direct hit onto Marcos shoulder causing him to stammer to the ground.

"Marco are you Okay?" Tom called out as anger filled him his eyes turned red and he lunged at all the knights. Tom shot flames and swung his sword out of rage and worry for Marco. Higgs and the rest were overwhelmed and cornered. However, Marco rose to his feet and jumped between the knights and Tom. A flash of red light shot from his hands and a shield formed between them. "What the?" all of them cried at once.

Tom was instantly snapped out of his rage induced coma and stammered to the ground. "Marco how did you do that?" "I don't know." Marco begin to think about what just happened and then a red haze formed around him and his eyes glowed red as well.

"Marco you have Magic capabilities! How the Hell did you manage that?" Marco shrugged and then fell to the ground. He was out of energy, more than usual at least.

After a moment Marco stood back up and looked at Higgs. "Why did you cut me like that, You nearly got you and your entire platoon killed because you couldn't hold back!" "What do you mean this is your fault for letting this happen. If you would have just let us fight one on one Tom would have never gotten enraged!"

"What ever I need medical attention I'll have to heal myself up like I do every day thanks to you and your stupid grudge against me!" Marco slowly walked out of the knights barrack sand back to the castle. Marco found an empty hallway and laid down. His fingers glowed blue and he removed his hoodie and undershirt. Tracing the line of his cut, the flesh and skin began to heal and come back together. Marco sighed and spoke to himself "I wish I could tell Star about this and that I didn't have to hide my injuries from her" Little did Marco know a figure stood at the dark end of the hall. The figure gasped at the sight of Marco and ran up to Marco, he jumped back surprised by who it was. "Queen Moon what are you doing here?"

"Same can be said to you Marco. Why are you so bruised and bloodied?" Moon had a worried face and Marco knew he couldn't lie to his queen. "I was training with the knights." He answered without hesitation in his voice. "Marco dose this happen everyday?" He could only nod. "Marco i will sort out the knights but have you told Star. "No I don't want to worry her even more." Moon nod and then sighed heavily. "She deserves to know you are her knight after all."

"Yea but she already has enough on her plate and she already wonders why I'm tired all the time."

"Marco, You need to tell Star not only about the knights but about what you were doing. I maybe away a lot but I am no idiot when It come to magic. When did you gain these abilities?" Marco sighed, once again knowing he can't lie. "I gained them after I helped Star with her sleep portaling when I used her wand to pull her out of the magic dimension."

"You what! You used Star wonder to pull her out of the magic dimension. The magic dimension is for the queen and magical figures only and the wand is only meant to be used by the royal heir of the kingdom of Mewni!"

"I understand that but, I did what I had to do to save Star, I promised to never let her get hurt. I have watched her die in front of me. I will not let her get hurt ever again!" Moon let out a breath and then twirled her thumbs. "Marco I know you are a good kid but sometimes I wish you and Star where a little more open to us."

"I understand what you mean but I am Stars most trusted advisor and her knight. My mouth stays shut when It come to important matters that me and her deal with and I hope you understand that I will forever do my best to protect Star. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner my Queen."

"Marco promise me one thing. I understand that you and Star are best friends and that you are her knight but I can see that you two are more than just friends. Please don't lead Star on, Tell her how you feel."

"Moon are you telling that your okay with me and Star being more than… well… friends. Moon nodded her head. "Thank you, I will try to be honest with her and be by her side." Marco stood up and walked back towards his room to change clothes. Tonight was going to be a little weird.

**Authors Notes**

**The original first chapter for My Knight in Shining Armor. The story changed a lot between this draft and the finale. This is still a fun Idea/concept even if it was never carried out this way.**

**Submit request for one shots if you want and reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 5 of forgotten take one

Chapter 5 original take

Marco walked through the streets Mewni. Nothing had changed since he had left two years ago. As he walked through the streets the people looked at him with happiness written on their faces. "The prince has returned!" One Mewman yelled as he walked down the street. After 10 minutes of walking through the crowded streets Marco made it to the gates of the castle.

Marco knocked on the large doors. "Who goes there." A knight yelled down. Marco looked up. "Sir Marco of Earth." The knight's eyes widened and quickly opened the gate. Marco stepped through and was met by several knights. "What happened. How are you back." Marco didn't have time for questions, he only wanted one thing.

Marco walked up the steps of the castle at the top, stood Manfred. The servant nearly fell over when he saw Marco."Sir Marco your back!" Marco smiled at Manfred. "Yes it seems that way." The servant smiled. "Sir Marco you must go now. Run to the throne room. Star needs you now more than ever." Marco nodded and began to run down the halls of the castle.

On his way many of the servants dropped what they were doing to look at the prince. Marco ran like his life depended on it and to some extent it did. Marco finally made it to the large Oak doors of the throne room and slowly began to push them open. What waited on the other side would spark anger and determination into his heart like never before...

The doors opened to the throne room. Star and Dave where in a heated argument. "Princess you need to consider Marriage. Prince Marco is not coming back and the kingdom is worried that a threat could cause the destruction of Mewni. Prince Tom is your best option." Star had red in her eyes. "I will not marry. If I can't have Marco then there will be no heir to the throne." Prince Tom stood. "Star this is for your kingdom not you." Star eyes began to fill with tears. "Princess you've had two years to grieve. You need to start thinking about your kingdom."

Marco felt his body once more fill with the heat and energy that he once had. His hands grew red and he was ready to kill Dave. Marco slowly walked up the aisle. He smiled as he looked at Star but everyone in the room continued to look at the two bickering back and forth.

Marco smiled as he looked at Dave. He released the energy that was in his palm sending Dave flying against the wall. The crowd gasped as they looked at the man before them. Marco wore a grey shirt and black jeans. It was quite a change from what he wore during the war but he figure Star would be happy to see him.

Star was the last to look away from Dave she was so caught up in the fighting that she didn't notice Marco. "What are you looking at?" Star turned her head to see something she never thought she would see again. Stars eyes filled with tears. "Your…. Your here!" Star ran down the stairs of the throne. Marco smiled at the princess. "Yes I am." Star finally reached Marco after what felt like years.

Marco pulled her into a hug. He began to kiss her repeatedly, he didn't care about the crowded, only the person in his arms. Star finally pulled away after what felt like seconds even though it was more like minutes. "How?" Marco smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Star didn't leave his arms and she didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. "So is this the right time to ask about the whole Fiancé thing." Star pulled Marco into another passionate kiss. "Is that good enough." Marco shook his head. "I'll need more than that." Both began to laugh. Marco began to tear up.

"Marco what's wrong?" Marco laughed hysterically. "A lot between, no one remembering you, me going to the funny farm, finding the only people who could understand me, crawling my way back to you, having to deal with my ptsd without you and most importantly the fact that I forgot what you look like. There is a lot wrong with me." Star began to laugh. "Is that all?"

Once the two where done laughing they turned to the royals. "If you want me to marry than here is your chance." Star gesture to Marco. The royals nodded their head. "We'll take it!"


	5. A Reunion to Remember

A Reunion to Remember

Star and Marco had lived on Mewni for over 7 years and had been married for 6 of those years. Both of their lives were overly complicated. Star had to manage the kingdom and Marco was their as her most trusted adviser, not to mention being general of the entire army as well.

However, both had made time for one special event. Tonight was their 10 year high school reunion. While Star didn't attend for all four years and Marco technical went to school four years do to the events of the past. Both had been invited and were definitely going. They figured it would be a good way to see old friends.

While the two did see Jackie and Janna. Everyone else seemed to disappear off their friends list.

Marco was busy getting ready for the night. He picked out his army uniform. It had a red military top and Black jeans. Marco also wore dress shoes and had his back sheath with his sword on. Marco looked like was ready for war. It made him laugh a bit but he figure Mewni was as much a part of him as Earth.

Star was also getting ready for the night. She wore something very similar to her Prince's Ball dress that she had worn many years ago. `I hope this doesn't go as bad as that did.' Star laughed a little to herself as she fixed her hair into a bun and began to put on makeup.

Amber had been left with Grandma Moon and Grandpa River, which she always enjoyed. Moon would often tell stories of Star and Marco to the young princess. She was just as rambunctious as Star but also listened well like Marco.

Once the two were ready Marco cut a portal to earth. The two stepped out into the street in front of their old high school. Marco sighed as he looked at the old school. "Good Times." Star nodded and the two reminisced on the events.

"Remember Prom?" Marco nodded and then a small tear fell from his eye. "I remember you being worried angry and losing you after more." Star wrapped her arms round him and pulled Marco in to a kiss. "We're okay." Marco nodded and the two walked into the school.

Most everyone was their at the school, however, some were not. Most notably Oskar who Star hadn't seen in years. "What happened to Oskar." Marco sighed as he looked at the group of people in front of them. "He's… Well…. Let's just say we're not going to see him for a very long time." Star nodded and the two walked over to a small table outside of the main auditorium.

Marco grabbed his name tag. Brittney was the one giving out name tags. "Who are you?" She pointed to Star. "I'm Star Butterfly, you don't remember me?" Brittney shook her head in a bitchy kind of way. Marco sighed as he looked at Brittney. "No she wouldn't, thanks to you know who." Star nodded and the two started to walk away. "Not so fast Diaz." Marco turned around to see Brittney staring him down. "Who is this. She can't possibly be you wife." Marco rolled his eyes. He was going to have to explain this multiple times. "Yeah, she is my wife." Brittney rolled her eyes as she looked at the two.

"Bull Shit." Marco was starting to get frustrated. Star just raised her left finger and Marco did the same. Each band had the others cheek marks engraved on it. "She is my wife." Marco had a bit of an annoyed tone in his voice. "Still don't buy it loser."

Star decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled Marco into a kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling out her purse and showing a picture of their wedding and a picture of her, Marco and Amber in a picture together on the beach. Brittney was shocked to say the least, not by the fact that they were married but by the fact that they had a kid.

"Slut." Brittney called out as she walked away. Stars eyes went red and was ready to kill but Marco held her back. "Nope, not worth it. I would two but no." Star gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Still no, you can't just kill her." Star let out a small huff as the two made their way away from the table. In the corner of the hall Jackie and Janna laid against a wall talking. "Hey Guys!" Star waved to her friends.

"Hey Star how are you." Star pulled Marco behind her as the two ran up. "Good, we've been busy and all but good." The two nodded and began talking about their lives in Echo creek. "How are you Marco?" Jackie asked as Marco looked over his friends. "Good, I… I just hate that no one remembers Star, you know." Jackie nodded. "Yea, This probably feels really weird for you considering everyone remembers you as a loner with no friends." Marco stifled a laugh.

"Yea and the fact that no buys that she's my wife doesn't help either." The two laughed at the comment. "Well at least you have pictures right." Marco nodded and pulled out his wallet. "Ooo… Here take this one." Marco handed Jackie a picture of Amber from her first day of pre-swordsmanship training. Jackie grinned at the large smile on Amber's face. "She looks so happy." Marco smiled at Jackie's happiness.

"Hey Star I'm gonna go in, I'll see you in a few minutes okay." Star waved goodbye to Marco as he walked down the hall. This was going to be very awkward to say the least.

Marco walked up to the doors of the auditorium and sighed before pushing them open. Most of his class were in the auditorium. Everyone had stopped when he opened the door and most people had walked up to him. "Who are?" Some had asked all at once. Marco rubbed the back of his head in surprise. "I guess the scar doesn't help does it." Marco laughed a little to remove a bit of tension.

"What is your name?" This time one person asked she looked like StarFan13. (Don't know her real name.) Marco pulled on his collar nervously. "Marco Diaz." He pulled out the name tag that was in his pocket. "Ooo…" Most of the girl pulled Marco over to the side while the men chatted amongst each other.

"So you volunteered for the military?" "Are you married?" "Where did you go?" "Didn't you drop out of college?" Marco hoped and prayed that Star would come running in to save him. And fortunately she did.

Star walked into the auditorium and looked around. Everyone once again walked over to greet the next attended. "Who are you?" Most people didn't know her for good reason. Star spotted Marco and walked over to him. "You okay." She whispered so only he could hear. Marco nodded. "You didn't answer our question."

"I'm Star Butterfly." People were still confused. "Yea, so why are you here? None of us remember you." Marco had a slight frown on his face. "And why are you so close to him." Justin asked from the back of the group.

"She's my wife." Marco spoke this time. The crowd rolled their eyes. "She's your wife?" Marco nodded. "Yup, the one I risked my life for multiple times, fought an army Camarian soldiers for." The crowd rolled their eyes. Marco pulled out his wallet once again and showed it to his former classmates. Most of them were of him and Star together or on their wedding day however, the most notable one was a picture of him, Star and Amber as of course. The backgrounds often featured the castle, forest, meeting rooms, training areas and the grand halls.

"So you two live in europe or something and is she rich?" Multiple people asked once they were done looking at the pictures. Marco shook his head. "Well she's technically from another dimension and she's the princess… wait sorry queen of that dimension." The group as of course rolled their eyes. More or less calling bs on them. "Nope, it's true." Star chimed in. Star punched Marco in the arm and rolled her eyes. He sighed and let some of his magic flow throughout his hand.

The crowd looked at the two and nodded. "So what happen to you Diaz? You went off the grid for 5 years and never showed any signs of where you went." Marco laughed a little at the questions. "Well believe it or not Me and Star had known each other since we were 14 and so did all of you but thanks to you know who, you all were forced to forget everything about her. However, I remember everything thanks to my heartmark."

The crowd gave Marco a suspicious look. "Whats a heart Mark." Marco probably shouldn't have even mentioned it. "I'm not doing it Star." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and before he knew it he was unbuttoning his vest. Marco pulled his shirt up to expose a large Star shaped symbol embedded on his left breast over top is heart.

"That's a tattoo." One girl shouted, most likely Brittney. "Nope, The ink doesn't fade at all considering I've had it since I was 16." Most people had a confused look on their face. "How do you get said heart-mark." Marco just did a gesture with his hands and people instantly understood.

The two explained their lives for what felt like hours and eventually decided to stop telling stories about the war for Mewni and their lives. Star and Marco decided to just share a dance once again like they were at prom together. And once again the red light of the blood moon shone down on the two like it always did.

This would be one night to remember and even one better night to forget.

**Authors Notes…**

**Please feel free to leave a oneshot idea and write a review.**

**What? Why would I write a high school reunion when I'm still in high school/college. IDK… Well Maybe I do, I got the idea when I was watching some r/reddit videos. Also I was bored and wanted to do something different. Also, (you know who) is just a reference to the current story I'm writing and the villain hasn't been revealed or anything. **

**If you're new here, first welcome and second go check out my other stories. This was written as a what happens after type thing. IDK. So you maybe lost in what this is about.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Don't worry about it, Elesis isn't written off in anyway. She will make a return soon. Please just give me some time. I want Dave to be a stand alone villain for a while before the true threat is revealed. I can't guarantee that you will like how the character is used but I promise she will not be left in a jail cell.**


	6. A fight led to this idea, type, thing!

A fight led to this but it turned out a little different.

Star and Marco had just hopped out of a portal from another dimension . Star looked overly irritated and Marco had his hand over his face trying to relax his muscles. "Marco you need to be more careful!" Marco huffed at Stars irritation. "It doesn't matter what happens to me Star! I just want to protect you!" Star rolled her eyes. "I don't NEED A HERO MARCO! Hell I don't even need you…" That was the last straw, Marco had dealt with a lot of things from Star and he knew it was true but… but he couldn't even comprehended, words just began to come out his mouth.

"Fine you don't need me then I guess I'll see you later!" Marco walked out of Stars room and down into the living room. He picked his car keys up and walked out the door. It was only weeks from graduation and it… it didn't matter anymore. "If Star doesn't need me than I know someone who does." Marco drove across town until he pulled up to a small government building. He walked inside and talked to the lady at the desk.

He was handed a few pieces of paper and he signed on the dotted line. He let out one long sigh before handing it back to the lady. "Why…" The question came out quickly. "Because I have to." The woman nodded and placed the papers onto a stack next to her.

Marco walked back to his car and drove back home. He had no planes to mention this to anyone and he wanted no one to know about it. Marco pulled in and walked inside of his home. Star apparently was still upstairs fuming over him walking out,

Days passed and the final day of school came. Everyone had on their cap and gown except Marco, who wasn't present. It seemed weird, but Star didn't care. The hours passed and Marco never showed.

Star expected his diploma on his beneath and walked home. Marco was suppose to be her ride but he wasn't around. 'Wonderful.' Was all she could think. Star walked in to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz holding a letter in their hands. It was addressed to Star. Star rolled her eyes and picked up the envelope.

"Whats this?" Neither responded, however, they already knew what had happened. "Open it." Star nodded and pulled the piece of paper out. She began to read. "Sorry to tell you this way but since you don't need me anyway I figured you might as well know. Star I joined the military, I'm gonna be away for a year. But you probably don't care and you would probably rather have me come back in a pine wood box. Well since you don't need me this is my new life... " That was it, nothing else, not even a signature.

Star eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe it. Her best friend had just left and may not ever come back. "Why, How!" Angie walked over and patted Star on the back. "We tried to stop him but he was over 18 and he already signed. He left this morning." Star ran as fast as she could. She locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

Star didn't leave her room for a week, what was she going to do, she really did need Marco. Hell she always need him more than anyone. She just couldn't take him getting hurt for her. Now, what did he do. Of course he did, he joined the military and could die. Months passed and something happened.

Angie handed Star a note when she walked in from lunch. "What's this?" Angie smiled. "Read it." Star nodded and opened the envelope. "Hey It's me, I made it to the middle east, boot camp was everyone is doing okay. Or at least better than me. It's been hard here but you get use to it." That was it, he didn't write anymore. Marco in fact had barely had time to write that.

More months passed and more letters came. Each dealt with his current situation and things he felt was important. Star loved the letters, it was the only thing she really had of him other than his red hoodies. He didn't even wear them anymore but she thought they were important.

Months turned into a year and finally after a year and two months Marco had written his last letter. He was suppose to be heading home this week. Star, Angie and Rafael waited for him. His flight returned at 700 in the afternoon. Each waited eagerly for the Marco. After ten minutes they hadn't seen him. The last of the people were getting off. However, one man dressed in a marine uniform had walked out.

Aside from his clothing he had a large scar on his right eye and hazel eye color. He also stood at around 6.4 and had quite a bit of muscle. The man walked up to the three. "Hello." he rubbed the back of his head. "Hello?" Star asked still confused about who he was.

"Do you remember me?" Marco still rubbing the back of his head a bit. Stars eyes wide as she looked over him. "Yes my hero, I do remember you…" Once these words escaped her mouth star jumped into Marcos arms. He nearly fell to the floor. "I'm soooo Sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you." Then Star did the one thing she never thought she would do. She pulled him into a kiss.

He gladly returned it and when the two pulled apart he spoke. "I missed you to my princess." That was all they needed. Each realized they needed the other and that they couldn't live without the other in their life.

**Authors notes**

**Well here's something a little different. It's just a short take on a fight led to this. I hope everyone enjoyed. Two chapters of the one who didn't make it back home are finished. (Why is that title so long.) ;3 **

**Also I TAKE ONE SHOT IDEAS!**

**Starco4everr - Thanks**

**Xzbro - Yea their some where around there, maybe closer to 27-28**


	7. Blinded By Someone Else

Blinded By Someone Else.

Star ran around the ruins of the monster temple. She along with Marco and a few other people had planned a part for both Monsters and Mewmans. It was supposed to be away for everyone to connect and get to know one another better. However, it would all come crashing down around her.

Star continued to put up decorations. After a few more streamers and other decorations the room was ready. The guest arrived and the party began. The first few minutes were difficult, each group avoided the other. However, after a while everyone seemed to be getting along and talking to one another. Star, Marco and Tom stood by the snacks table talking about the party.

The group was having fun and it all seemed to be going well. However, Marco hadn't said much. Mostly, "Okay, yea um." All he could think about was Star and Tom. They were his two best friends but he felt out of place. Marco sighed and looked down at his hand. The party was supposed to last another couple hours so he decided to walk outside and get some air.

Marco stepped outside and leaned on a post outside of the temple. "What am I doing." He asked himself the question often. "Why am I here." He let out a small huff of air and looked out over the balcony of the temple. Marco rested his face in his hands.

All of a sudden a portal opened, orange and gold in color with a faint but ominous sound. Marco didn't even turn around. "Hey Hekapoo." She walked over to him and rested on a pillar next to him. "I need your help muscles. Also why are you wearing a suit." Marco nodded, he honestly didn't have anything better to do. Star had the party on lock down and he wasn't need.

"Well I'm here at a party helping Star and I wanted to get some air." She nodded and continued to look off into space. "So you're getting away from her and her boyfriend?" Hekapoo had a large smile come across her face. Marco had a small frown on his face and he was in deep thought. "No!" he yelled back. Hekapoo rolled her eyes and pulled out her scissors.

"What are we doing?" Hekapoo didn't answer and the two just walked through the portal. Marco followed close behind her as he stepped through. The two walked out into a weird dimension. It was covered in thick plant growth and the bugs were massive. "Where are we." Hekapoo turned around and handed Marco a pair of scissors. They were exactly like his old ones but had a longer set of grips. "Swing it." Marco swung the scissors in the air and a long broadsword formed from the blade. "Wow!" He yelled in surprise. The two walked through the dense jungle environment. Neither said a word both knew the other understood. After a few hours of hiking the two came to the top of a hill in the center of the jungle. "There." Hekapoo pointed to a tall structure in the distance.

"What is this even about?" Hekapoo let out an annoyed huff. "Some jerk stole my scissors and I want them back." Marco smiled, Hekapoo had a knack for losing them. "Just help me get them back." Marco nodded and the two continued to walk through the jungle environment.

After finding the front door or at least a door of the structure. Marco stepped in first and looked around, nothing, no one. He continued to walk through the building as Hekapoo followed close behind. Finally the two found the scissors, it laid on top of a pedestal in the center of the room.

Hekapoo walked up to grab it but Marco stopped her. "Watch IT!" He yelled . She flashed him an annoyed look. "What!" She yelled back. "Open a portal above the scissors." She nodded and cut open a portal. He reached through and grabbed the scissors and quickly switched the object with a similarly weighted rock he had found in the room. Nothing was set off and nothing had entered the room. 'That's all right?" She nodded and the two cut open a portal to their favorite bar.

They both needed a well deserved drink after the two or three hours of hiking.

**Back at the Temple**.

Marco had been gone for thirty minutes and Star was beginning to worry. This wasn't like him and where was he. Some of the Mewmans had gotten a little worried and blamed the monster which inturn caused the groups to begin fighting. The party had now become a big debate over who did it and why was he missing. All of it was stressing Star out more than anything. And to make matters worse, Tom had been caught in the crossfire.

Somehow Ponyhead had gotten into a fight with him and said a few words that light a fire in him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHY WOULD I HURT MARCO!" Ponyhead rolled her eyes. "REALLY YOU ALREADY TRIED ON STUMP DAY AND NOT TO MENTION ALL THE TIMES BEFORE!" Star tried to calm down the two, to no avail.

Finally the two began to fight. Hand to teeth. Which really didn't end well for Ponyhead. Star eventually jumped in front of the two and stopped the two from landing another hit but Tom had managed to hit Star in the face. However, his mood didn't change. "AND YOU THE PRINCESS OF MEWNI ARE WORRIED ABOUT SO RANDOM HUMAN!" Now Toms demons were getting to him.

"YEAH I SAID IT, WHY DO YOU NEED HIM." Star was getting tired of the whole yelling thing. "TOM STOP!" He didn't stop he only got louder. "WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM. HELL YOU CARE ABOUT HIM MORE THAN ME OR PONY HEAD! DO I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU… I"M YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." That was it, the night was ruined, Tom was pissed off, the monsters and mewmans were fighting and Marco was nowhere to be found.

Star was done and she was tired of all the nonsense. "LEAVE! ALL OF YOU JUST GO!" Stars eyes had tears running from them but her eyes lit with an orange glow. She was angry, sad and confused all at one time. The monsters and Mewmans wasted no time getting out. However, Tom didn't move he just looked at her. "I mean it get out!" Tom shook his head. He grabbed her by the arm.

His hand sizzled with heat, Her dress was ruined and her arm was red from the contact. "That is it get out now!" Tom still didn't move. "I SAID GET OUT! WE ARE THROUGH THOMAS LUCITOR. GET OUT NOW AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Toms eyes drained with red but then rage took over him once more.

His hand charged with fire and he nearly threw it at her but Star stopped him. Her wand lit with a small bit of white energy and Tom was frozen in ice. She then quickly opened a portal and shoved him through.

No one remained at the Monster Temple and no one was left to comfort the young princess who had just ruined yet another plan to get Monsters and Mewmans to communicate with one another. "I'm a failure." That was all she could think of, nothing else, just thoughts of how she was a failure and could do nothing right. "I'm horrible at everything, I nearly gotten Marco killed, the kingdom has nearly been destroyed twice, I broke up with my boyfriend, I just stirred conflict between Monsters and Mewmans and I can't even be a good princess." Star was crying heavily. One last thought came to her mind. "I can't even tell him how I feel." Now Star was crying like a waterfall.

She couldn't do anything right and began to think of how everything is just better when she isn't around. How everyone would be fine and happy and how people probably wouldn't even miss her. Star hated to think about it but it was true she was nothing of any good. She was just a mistake in the worlds worst chain.

**At a bar.**

Marco and Hekapoo sipped on drinks and talked about previous adventures. While the one they had just experienced wasn't very hard or even dangerous it had reminded the two of ones that were. The two talked for awhile before Hekapoo finally decided to change the subject. "What do you think of the princesses boyfriend." the question was out of the blue and definitely not Hpoos type of conversation. "What! Why?" Hekapoo rolled her eyes. "You know why."

Marco let out a small sigh and looked Hekapoo in the eyes. "Honestly I like Tom as a person and I think he's good for her. However, I can't help but feel jealous of him." Marco took a large sip of his drink and then continued to talk. "Honey I just fear that I'm losing her without even fighting for her." Hekapoo smiled at him. "Well I'm just gonna give you some advice. Give it a shot and see what happens." Marco nodded. They looked away from one another and let out a sigh. "I have to go Hpoo." "Don't call me that!" She slapped him on the back of the head which of course created a bald spot. 'Great.' was all he could think.

Marco pulled his new broadsword/scissors from his pocket and cut open a portal. He stepped out to a very destroyed and ruined temple. Everything had been ruined and the party was done. Something had happened to cause all this damage. However, he froze when he saw what stood in the middle of the room.

Star stood in the middle of the room, her wand press against her heart and tears flowing from her eyes. Marco eyes widened to the size of plates when he realized what was going on. "NO!" He yelled. Marco ran towards Star and pushed her down onto the ground. He quickly grabbed her wand and threw it to the side of the room. He looked down at Star, her eyes were open but tears filled them. "STAR!" Marco pulled the blonde into his arm and into a bone crushing hug. "NO… What happened." She didn't respond. All she could do was cry into his arm.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "What happened?" She was still crying rivers and her voice was faint. "I'm a screw up Marco… I can't do anything right…" Marco shook his head. "No your not, you never have been and never will be. Your a bright and shining Star." She smiled at him. "But it's true, I mess up everything, our friendship, my relationship, being a princess, you name it and I've failed at it." He rubbed his finger against her eyes trying to remove the tears. "Star, your my best friend and you didn't screw it up. I did, I was the one who left the party." She shook her head. "No Marco, I messed up so much and I don't deserve to be here."

Star looked down at her dress to where Toms hand had scorched her dress. Marco looked down in the direction of her eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at it. "TOM!" Marco eyes lit with fire."NO DON'T! It's my fault, I broke up with him." Marco still had anger in his eyes. "Star he hurt you!" She had a tear roll down her eye.

"Don't you get it, Marco! This is all my fault and no one cares about me! I just ruin everything!" Marco placed his hand on her cheek. "This isn't your fault and people do care about you. Star I love you more than anything. I care about you more than anything." Star pulled him into a hug. "I feel the same about you." They pulled apart for a second and looked at each other in the eyes. "I love you Marco." She pulled him close to her and kissed him. It was the only thing the two could do and wanted to do. Finally the two had figured out they were meant to be together, however, the road to recovery for both of them would be hard fought and long.

The End!

**Authors Notes**

**Welp here is a one shot headcanon type thing. Something I wanted to do for a while but never really felt inclined to do so. Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a mentor meeting yesterday at 12 so I figured I'd stick around and get some work done. Hopefully mentoring doesn't take too much out of my schedule since I should only have to meet three times a month.**


	8. Two Souls, Broken Apart But Not Separate

Two Souls, Broken Apart But Not Separated.

Two young teens stood in the center of a room. The ruby light of the blood moon shining down upon them. Both looked each other in the eyes as they danced under the all knowing curse. "I… I don't want my destiny determined by some creepy curse but, I like this." She gripped his hand tighter as the two continued to dance.

"Yea … so do I." He smiled as he raised his mask off his face. "What if it was never the Blood Moon?" Tears began to trickle down her eyes and the two began to question everything they knew. "OOooo." The ruby moon above split in two and the room faded away. The two were back in the underworld. Marco and Star both awoke from their dream like trance. "Star, I...I." He didn't have the words to say anything to her. His eyes filled with tears and like that he was gone. Marco pulled his scissors from his pants pocket and jumped through.

"No... " Star whisper as he jumped through. He had just left her their after everything that had happened. Marco was gone to who knows where. Star turned to Tom, she couldn't do this anymore, she had lied to herself for to long and led him on for way to long. "Tom, I'm sorry but I… I can't not after everything that's happened between me and Marco."

Tom nodded he always knew the two were meant to be together even if the Blood Moon curse was gone. "I know." He replied and gave her a smile.

**With Marco…**

Marco stepped out into a place that was all too familiar. He was back on earth, to be more exact, he was in his room. Nothing had changed from when he was here a few months ago but everything felt foreign to him.

"Why did she have to be with him and why am I so jealous." Marco placed his hand over his face, he couldn't think of anything, everything he thought about involved Star. "Why do I still feel this way!" Marco let out a long sigh, he was tired of never telling her the truth and never being able to really be there for her. Their friendship had gone through major changes, not only because she was on Mewni but because Tom was in the picture.

The two hadn't had a really friendship Thursday in months and now what did he do. He barged into her room asked her to help him break the bond and then realized that those feeling we're not just because of the curse. They were real and god did that hurt his heart more than anything.

Then it hit him. 'I just left her there.' Marco slapped his forehead and shook his head. 'I'm an idiot.' He stood up from his bed and picked up the scissors from his nightstand.

Marco cut open a portal back to the temple. However, no one was there, everyone had left the temple and gone somewhere else. Marco cut open another portal to who knows where. This time it opened on the outside of Stars door in the castle. He could hear her crying from the other side. The faintest sounds came from the room. ``why was I so blind… Why couldn't I realize it. Now he's gone and I don't even know where he went.'

Marco sighed a heavy breath and knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" She yelled back. "It's… Marco, Star." The room was silent for a few seconds. Then he heard the sound of soft footsteps walking towards the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Star with tears falling down her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He couldn't even finish, Star had pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "No I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so blind to everything. Your my best friend and I couldn't even help you."

Marco slowly caught his breath. "No Star I should be sorry, I just left you there without thinking." Star leaned against his shoulder and rested her head in the crotch of his neck. "No… You shouldn't be… Marco, how do you feel?" The question caught him off guard. "Okay I guess why?" Star shook her head. "No.. How do you feel about Me...us." Marco smiled, "Star I'll always be here for you and Your my best friend…" Star sighed and looked up into his brown orbs.

"Marco… My feeling never went away, I still feel the same way about you and… and." Marco smiled at her as she struggled to find the words. "Star… I still feel the same way about you and I don't know if it's good or bad and…" Star stopped him before he could even finish. "Marco I want you… I need you. I broke up with Tom, I couldn't lie to him anymore and I couldn't lie to myself. Marco I Love you."

His heart skipped a beat, the words he waited for so long had just been spoken by the person he loved more than anyone else. "I love you two Star." She pulled him close and give him the most passionate kiss she could muster. After a few seconds the two pulled apart. "Wow." Was all the two could say and that was all that was needed.

Their lives would change dramatically and each would have a large impact on the others for years and years to come.

The End!

**Sorry forgot to post this when I got home. Not gonna be around tomorrow, have plans with some friends. So expect something Saturday.**

**Hate Eater - Thanks for telling me that, I'll try it on my next work. This was made a few days ago so it's not in the 'new style.' I've been considering going back to the way I use to write when I first started anyway.**


	9. One Troubled Soul

One Troubled Soul.

**I'm just gonna go ahead and preface this by saying, mild hurt and abuse in this chapter, a few more curse words than I would usually use and please read at your own risk. Nothing sexual or anything like that but read at your own risk...**

Star Butterfly was a very average high school girl. Nothing special about her life other than she was a transfer student who went to a school in Echo Creek California. However, our story doesn't start with anything of importance like that.

Star had gone to school for less than a month and already hated it, not due to her classes or her new best friend and potential boyfriend, Marco but due to a rather large pain in her back side known as Brittney Wong. Honestly Star Butterfly was an A student, got along with all of her peers and enjoyed school. However, she hated one class and one class alone. Gym class, ooo how she hated gym class.

Star had been bullied repeatedly by Brittney and every time it got worse. It went from small comments to full out body shaming. It was another typical day of gym class. It was a Friday which of course meant dodge ball. The game was easy enough and Star did relatively well at it. However, what happened today was nothing but horrible and it all started with the finale game.

It was down to her and Brittney and of course ever single dodge ball lay on the other side of the court. Star could do nothing to stop what Brittney did next. Before Star knew it, she was smacked on both sides of the face by two dodge balls, each hurt like hell and her face reddened. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran into the locker room.

Star looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't good. however , she wouldn't have a black eye which was good. Brittney and the rest of the bitchleader team walked in a few seconds later and smiled at their prey.

Brittney started with her usual name calling and remarks about how her parents didn't love her since they sent her here. Then she moved onto calling out Stars body image and how no one would ever want to date her with her flat ass and flat chest. Star could only sit there and take Brittneys trash talk, her eyes watering like crazy and her body unwilling to move from the corner.

Finally Brittney had had her fun with name calling and moved onto abuse. The first thing she did was slap Star across the face, not very hard but it stung nonetheless. "OW" She yelled as the bitch slapped her. Brittney smiled at the hurt teen.

"Whatever loser, no one will ever love you. Not with that face." Then Brittney slapped her again and again. Then she drew back her hand and laid a very hard right hook into the blonde haired girls right eye. Star screeched in pain. "OW!" She yelled, still no one came to help, no one heard.

The teen finally found the strength to run out of the locker room. She was still in her gym clothes. Tears and sweat dripped down her face as she ran out of the school. She ran and ran all she could, she couldn't take it anymore, no one cared about her and no one helped her. She was nothing, useless, a bitch, wore and ever other name in the book.

She ran for what felt like hours until she reached the Diaz household. She ran inside and up the stairs to her small room. All that was inside was a single bed, a nightstand and a bathroom. Star locked the door behind her and fell onto her bed. Tears rolled down her face as she sobbed into the pillow. She only had one thought in her mind. "How do I end it all." She thought, she hated the idea but what else could she do.

Hours passed and she still lay locked in her room. Marco arrived around 3 and headed straight upstairs to her room. She had missed two classes and he knew something was wrong. "Star?" He asked in a whisper. No answer, nothing but the faint sound of crying.

"Star… It's me, I'm not gonna hurt you." She still didn't open the door. "Star please, I'm beginning you. Open the door." Finally the faintest of footsteps could be heard from the other-side. She slowly opened the door to see the one person she trusted. His brown eyes filled with worry and regret.

"Marco" She asked only at a whisper. He nodded and stepped into her room. She pulled him into a hug as fast as she could. He was her rock and she needed him now more than ever. "I'm here for you, just cry into my shoulder, whatever you wanna say just say it." She nodded and rested her head on his chest. Her tears stained his shirt, but he didn't care, her happiness was everything.

"Marco, they… they." Star pulled back her hair that was covering her face. For the first time Marco got a good look at her. She was bruised and hurt. "Star…" Tears filled the boys eyes, god he hated to see her like this.

"They called me a bitch, a wore, told me I should kill myself, that I wasn't pretty and that no one would ever love me." Marco only pulled the teen tighter to him, her words hurt his very soul. How could the person he cherished more than anything be hurt so badly.

"NO… Star don't listen to them. Your perfect, your none of those things, Star I… I care for you and love you." He smiled as he looked into the teens eyes, she was hurt and beaten but at least she had a shoulder to cry on and someone who cared for her. Unlike most people she would be okay and Marco had already figured out what he was going to do to those Bitches…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay, Okay, I know I've got some requests to do, I'll get to them but for now I felt like doing this. I've read a lot of one-shots with this idea in them and I figured I should do one. **

**Also please understand that in no way is bullying in anyway shape or form, okay. I hate it with a passion. For instance me and a couple of my buddies have already made a promise to one another that if anyone ever got hurt by another that they will be in a world of hurt. All of us have either taken Martial arts or we've dealt with these problems before. I'm personal 6,4 and weigh about 245 and I'm fairly muscular. I take no shit when it comes to bullying. I will guarantee that if I had to deal with someone low enough to bully another person that they will not walk away scot free.**

**But this isn't everyone, I was raised to take no shit from no one except from my friends, I can deal with their shit. ;D But for everyone else please either report it or tell someone, don't bottle up your emotions, it's not healthy. (Also teachers have to report incidents involving bullying, so if they don't they could go to a court of law.)(At least in my state.)**

**Anyway that's my whole spill on bullying. (DON'T FUCKING DO IT! GOT IT!) Welp, that's one way to piss me off. Hope everyone enjoyed, sorry that this is probably the worst part of the whole story. But this Author hates bullying and with the return of school for everyone I figured it's important to highlight.**

**Starco4everr - thanks**

**Alaina brooker - I'm getting to it I promise. I'm just focused on everything else right now. The only reason this story was made was because I felt like doing it for back to school and I saw cowbellys post on youtube.**


	10. The Blood Moons Shadow

**(I Don't Know What I'm Doing)**

The Blood Moons Shadow.

A young blonde teen walked through the dark hollows of certain forest of certain death. Her home was destroyed, her friends were nothing but ashes and her life was over. She had lost everything she ever owned and everything she ever wished for. However, most importantly she had lost him, the person she loved with everything in her being.

A dark haired, brown eyed boy looked through the sacred remains of the once great Butterfly castle. He had to find her, she was missing, the only thing that mattered in his life. He ran through the castle room by room.

Nothing, that was all, not a single sign of her. This had all started because of Moon… and her stupid rules. 'Why! Why couldn't we be together.' Tears fell from the boys eyes, he knew why and he hated the thought of it.

The young man ran out the doors of the great castle and into the forest, there was only one place left the she would ever go to. HIs heart raced as he ran through the forest, dodging monster and Mewman alike. He needed to find her.

Finally he made it to the one place he thought she would be. It was the ruins of the monster temple which stood tall above the forest, it's ruins covered in moss and the old stone damaged and worn.

He began to climb the stairs of the once great temple, the stairs nothing but dust and stones now. At the top she stood only feet away from the edge. Her own eyes filled with tears as she held her wand close to her heart.

Her face was pale and her beautiful blue orbs now a light grey. Her face filled with sadness as she looked unto him and his did so to. "Star!" He yelled, now only feet away from her. He moved closer to her but she only stepped closer to the edge.

"Nooo, you can't Marco, just let me…" Marco jumped forward as fast as he could and pulled the blonde into her arms. He looked at her, face now as pale as hers.

"No… I won't let you, Star you mean everything to me and…" She tried to escape his grasp but he wouldn't let her… "I don't… I don't want to lose you two."

"Marco you have lost me." He pulled back to look at her, his face growing wide as he looked into her grey orbs. "Marco I'm a princess from another dimension… You a human from Earth...I'm suppose to be Queen and and… my mother would never let us…"

"Mi princesa we'll find a way" Pure sadness filled her as she looked into the one person she loved the most. She sighed as she looked at him. His own face grew saddened by hers.

"There's only one way…" Silence fell over the two as they both continued to stare into the others eyes.

"No" Marco finally spoke through the silence among the two, it couldn't be, not after everything that they had went through. "I won't let you do that. Star you can't."

"Marco, I don't want to marry some dumb prince but… we cant be together and I want no one else but you." Star had one small tear fall down from her eye. She accepted her only option. She leaned back and let her body fall from the Monster temple.

Energy raced through Marco, his own eyes turned a deep red, his body filled with energy and his crescent moons shown through his cheeks. Marco jumped from the tower and fell through the air. His hands only a few inches apart from Stars…

The two continued to fall Macro repeatedly trying to grab the young blondes hand, still nothing. Only a few feet stood between them and the ground. One final attempt was made, Marco reached out to Star, his eyes pleading with her to take it. She did so and her body turned orange, horns grew from her head and two other sets of arms sprouted from her form.

She grabbed tightly onto him and the two landed onto the ground below them. He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to stay. Her eyes filled with a rush of emotions from sheer worry to realization.

She pulled him closer to her and her eyes plead with him. He smiled at her, the two finally realized what was important. Their own happiness…

"It's said that only two lucky souls every 667 years are bound together under the light of the Blood Moon and those two lucky souls are forever one. Time nor space could ever stop the two from becoming one." The light of the Blood Moon shines down upon the two lucky souls as they shared eternal bliss with one another…

**Authors Notes.**

**Okay what the **** did I just write. Welp this was a one shot request by Alaina brooker and honestly I have no clue if this is what you wanted or not, I looked up the movie and scene you were talking about and this is my best guess. Hope it's what you wanted considering I had no clue.**

**Also for anyone wondering, this was something completely new for me. Never have I ever written anything about a Vampire movie. I've watched a lot of movies but this one was out of my comfort zone and I still haven't watched a vampire movie. Anyways this was fun, I guess. (One shot based off of Dark Shadows, finale scene. I don't know if this is spoilers or not. Are vampires still popular? I'm a meme guy so I don't know)**

**Please review and maybe suggest a one shot idea**


	11. As She's Walking Away!

As She's Walking Away

A young man sat outside a crowded bar in the midst of the great Butterfly kingdom. He was tired and his eyes had bags under them. He sipped his drink, looking up towards the highest peak in all of Mewni. The princess's tower stood high above the clouds. ' We never spoke a word, but every thought she had I heard, from across the room.'

He let out a long sigh as he continued to think about his experience with the young princess, it was nothing special, she was a princess and he was a humble guard. 'We were standing face to face, I couldn't find the words to say, gimme one more move.' His drink was nearing the bottom and so was his heart.

"I don't even know her name, I guess foolish pride's to blame.' Every second that went by was like torture to his soul. Why couldn't he just talk to her, 'Why?' He asked himself over and over again.

"Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away." A lone tear came from his eyes, he was not one for emotions but this once it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'And my heart won't tell my mind. To tell my mouth what it should say!' He stood from his seat and began to pace back and forth through the small patio area.

'I may have lost this battle, but I'll live to fight another day.' He continued to pace still not knowing what to do. 'Now I'm fallin in love as she's walkin away!'

'Wise man next to me did say, about the one that got away' Marco began to remember his earlier conversation and everything that had come after…

The young princess sat across a filled bar room with a drink in her hand. Marco looked on with a smile on his face, she was perfect in every way. She smiled back at him from across the room. However, he didn't get a chance to say anything. A demon looking man stepped in and began to talk to the princess. She seemed to be irritated but it wasn't Marcos fight.

"Son I missed my chance, don't you let regret take place, of the dreams you have to chase, Ask her to dance." A man sat next to him, he had a smile on his face an a margarita in his hand. The clock read 5 as well. ;D

The man waved him off to go talk to her, but Marco couldn't, how could he. She was the princess and he was but a knight. "You might fall down on your face. Roll the dice and have some faith!"

Before Marco even had a chance to walk over, the demon had pulled the princess out of the room to who knows where. She tried to fight him but she couldn't… The two left and Marco sat there with a saddened face.

The man looked up from his glass with a stern look in his eyes. "But don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away. When your heart won't tell your mind, to tell your mouth what it should say.' The young man nodded to him and sighed, he couldn't.

'I May have lost this battle, and live to fight another day…" He sighed once again looking down at the floor as he paced around the outside of the room. "Don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away.' The words continued to run through his head, driving him madder and madder.

"I might fall down on my face…" He smiled as he looked at himself and his worn hands and battered armor. "But I've gotta roll the dice and have some faith!" Marco walked out into the front area of the bar, it was just a small muddy street but something was drawing him to it. There in the mud and dirt sat something weird yet important looking. It was like a wand? Marco picked it up and looked over it.

"Don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away. When your heart won't tell your mind, to tell your mouth what it should say." He turned around to see the young princess with a smile on her face as she looked at him. He smiled back.

"You may have lost that battle but you lived to fight another day." He once again had a large smile planted on his face. He reached out to take her hand and she gladly accepted it. "Now don't be fallin… fallin love as I'm walkin away." He handed her back the wand and she smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

His breath hitched and he couldn't find the words once again. 'No!' He thought, he needed to say the words that plagued him like a virus. "Do you… Do… want to dance?" He asked, it was the hardest think he could ever do. She nodded and the two stepped inside the bar once more…

**Authors Notes!**

**Yea, Yea I know, some people probably have no clue what this but hey I love this song and felt like doing it. It just came to me the other night and I fiugred I would go ahead and make it. If you don't know, this is a song by Zac Brown Band and Alan Jackson.**

**Xzbro - No, what?**

**Guest - Glad you liked it, I'll get to work on part two soon but for right now I've got one or two other one shots planned.**

**Is it fixed?**


	12. Edge of Tomorrow…

Edge of Tomorrow…

A young man sat in a helicopter as it flew over a battle torn Mewman landscape. However, what sat on the horizon was the most majestic place in all of Mewni. The Butterfly kingdom. However, what when through his mind was much different than the picturesque landscape. He was currently too busy trying to figure out what happened and more importantly. 'How am I alive.'

The helicopter landed in the center of the square outside of the main barracks for the kingdom. The man stepped off of the plane and down onto the ground. His breath was heavy and his mind raced with misunderstanding. He swiftly brushed off his green jacket and other parts of his military uniform. In his hand he carried his hat.

"Welcome to Mewni, Major Diaz!" A women greeted him, she had red hair and wore a similar war uniform. Everything after that became unrecognizable, his mind began to wonder and think. 'How, why," then it hit him, "her." A large war time propaganda poster stood on the side of a building adjacent to the pad. The famed 'Princess of Mewni.' Stood tall above the enemy in a heroic pose. However, he knew her much better…

**Later…**

The young man stared down onto a newspaper that had been sent out all throughout the kingdom. "Today a large surge of Magic was detected at the old monster temple, we do not know what the significance but the result seems to be a total collapse of the enemies capacity to fight… We are now securing the rest of Mewni. Tomorrow we take what is hopefully the last of the enemy ground. For our people, our men, our women, our loved ones, and our own lives!"

He stared down at the paper, reading the words over and over again. They had succeeded in the mission and now it was time for the war to end.

**Even Later…**

"What are you, sound off!" Yelled a Sargent as a group of soldiers ran laps around the compound. They were known as j squad… a group of friends so to say.

"We are soldiers!" They yelled off as they continued to run…

"What are you going to do!" he yelled off this time.

"Kill!" They yelled back.

At the back of the pack a few soldiers were having a bit of a conversation. 'You know Tom, I've been in twenty battles!" The demon rolled his eyes.

"I have to you know?" The man next to him rolled his eyes.

The other man let out a laugh a he turned to the demon "Your gonna dump your load as soon as you hit the beach tomorrow!"

A green bush lady ran behind them. "How about you two go get yourself a nice cup of shut the hell up!"

The demon turned back to face the bush lady, his face had a smile on it. "You funny girl, but I bet I set some kind of record tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and continued to run.

Then another guy joined in. "Yea fastest time running backwards for slipping in your own shit!" Back to our character…

Marco smiled as he looked over the training grounds, the place he had spent so many of his resets trying to get ahead of the monsters. Marco walked into a large building, men were standing on one side getting suited up for the last attack. "Attention!" One guy yelled, as Marco walked through, the knights stood before him.

Marco turned towards the training area. The person he loved more than anything stood in the center firing off blast after blast of magical energy. He smiled and walked out through the arena. She stopped her blast once she noticed him standing there. He walked towards her with a smile firmly planted on his face.

"Yes?" She asked as he approached "What do you want?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hahaa." He lets out a hearty laugh, it was all he could do, no matter how many resets he went through, this was always the hard part.

**Now into my own ending for the movie since this is the real ending…**

"How do I put this…" He struggled for words, she just sat there with a confused look on her face. He rubbed his face and smiled at her once more.

"Listen I'm like you from Verdun." She shook her head, her eyes widened but still she didn't understand. "I had the ability and you taught me how to fight and… and, ah why is this so hard… Listen we fought the monsters, stopped them from destroying the world and saved the world." She looked shocked and confused. She picked up her wand and pointed it at him.

"Listen Star please don't shoot me… Listen I know you better than anyone trust me." She gave him a worried yet hesitant look.

"Prove it." She asked with disbelieve evident in her eyes. "Listen I know where you got your head band from, how you nearly died trying to save everyone and I know why you won't let anyone into your life… Your afraid that you'll get hurt again…" She smiled at him, he really did know everything she had hidden away.

"Listen I know I probably sound crazy but if you ever want to get to know me please come find me." He smiled and walked away, it was in her hands and up to her whether or not she wanted to know him…

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so I just wanted to make this because… Really that's it. So hope everyone enjoyed it and please if you haven't seen the movie go watch it. Number one most underrated movie of 2014, like honestly it's that good.**

**Starco4everr - Thank you so much, as always.**

**Hopefully the last chapter is fixed, thanks everyone for informing me about it. It's a good thing I checked before I left.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
